Systems are known comprising a pump mounted on a flexible conditioning pouch in order to provide the dispensing of the conditioned product by actuation of said pump.
In particular, the pump can include a pumping chamber which is flexibly deformable via pressing manually thereon. As such, pressing on the chamber induces a pressurization of the product for the dispensing thereof from said chamber and the vacuum induced by releasing said pressing enables the filling of said chamber. Such dispensing systems are for example known in FR-2 869 771, US-2007/0262091 or WO-2009/112660.
However, such dispensing systems are difficult to use in that the mounting of the pump on the flexible pouch is not satisfactory, in particular due to the fact that the pouch must be opened in order to carry out said mounting. Indeed, this results in a risk of leakage and/or contamination of the conditioned product.
Furthermore, in order to provide optimal operation of the pump, in particular concerning its priming speed, the product has to be conditioned without air in the pouch, which cannot be carried out easily during the mounting of the pump on the pouch of known dispensing systems.
In addition, the filling of the pouch of such dispensing systems must be carried out after the mounting of the pump on the pouch, therefore often resumed on a distant station, which is slow and expensive.